Something That You Don't
by Genie Este
Summary: He knows that sex is the closest he’ll ever get to Carter. He wonders if she knows it’s the closest she’ll ever get to him.


**Title:** Something That You Don't  
**Author:** Genie Este  
**Rating:** Adult, just to be safe.  
**Category:** Not exactly romance.  
**Archive:** My LJ, **Warnings:** Established relationship, heavy on the angst.  
**Pairings/Characters:** Sam/Jack  
**Disclaimer:** Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story was created for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author(s).  
**Spoilers:** The Changeling (vague)  
**Season:** Early Season 7  
**Summary:** It doesn't work.  
**Author's Notes:** I seem completely incapable of writing something happy. Unbeta'd and short (625 words).

-----

She brushes past Teal'c at the bar, and almost laughs at the grouchiness on his face. He's had a couple of beers, and seems to be annoyed at the effect it's having on him. It's the same effect it has on everyone else, but ever since he'd lost his symbiote he's grown surlier and surlier whenever they go out for a drink.

She can't figure out why he doesn't just stop drinking if he dislikes it so much, but she suspects it has something to do with keeping up with Jack and Daniel. It's stupid, but in a way she can understands it so she leaves him alone.

She slides unto a stool beside Daniel and tries to get the bartender's attention. The man comes over, and she orders a shot of vodka.

Daniel's staring at her as he finishes his drink. She ignores him and hopes that she's not still flushed.

He clears his throat. "Where's Jack?" He asks, as if he doesn't know the answer.

"I don't know. In the bathroom, I think," she replies, as if the answer doesn't matter.

He leans back in his chair, still staring. "What are you doing, Sam?"

She smiles warmly at him, and downs the vodka. "Having another drink."

He holds her eyes a little longer than she'd like him too and softly says, "Okay."

-----

Jack acts like they're not a foregone conclusion.

He knows that sex is the closest he'll ever get to Carter. He wonders if she knows it's the closest she'll ever get to him.

But then, she knows everything.

He's aware of Teal'c's disapproval and Daniel's concern. He knows Teal'c thinks he's using Carter, and that Daniel thinks they're using each other.

He's not sure which one is right, but he is sure that it doesn't matter. He's taking what he can get.

It's not that he doesn't love her. He just can't seem to make it something that he wants.

-----

Her breathing is starting to even out when she rolls over onto her stomach. The sweat is cooling against her back, and she can't help but shiver.

Jack's on his back next to her. "Are you cold?"

Pulling herself up on her elbows, she shakes her head. "No."

She's not sure why she lies. It's a small thing, but she's been lying about the small things for a while now. He's never let on that he notices.

He lies quietly, staring at the ceiling. He's got an arm behind his head, thinking about something he won't share with her.

Catching her watching him, he smiles a little. "What?"

She shrugs, feeling cheated and not knowing why. "Nothing."

He frowns, but instead of asking again he shifts onto his side. Eyes dark, he flattens his palm against the middle of her back and lets it just sit there for a moment, heat sinking into her skin. Then it moves, slowing sliding down over her hip and the back of her thigh, where it rests again.

He's so still, and she's confused. She doesn't know what he's doing, but she can't seem to think of anything to say over the odd swelling of emotion in her stomach. Suddenly he closes the distance between them and presses his face against her neck.

A moment passes as she leans back.

They'd been okay at first, she thinks. She'd been able to pretend that he wasn't holding back, and that she wasn't just treading water.

She's gone as far as she could.

His hand tightens on her thigh once. "I'm only going to disappoint you, Carter."

She says nothing. She doesn't know how to tell him that he already has.

He stays like that for another minute, and then quietly gets up to dress.

-----


End file.
